


Puppy eye's

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: On a stormy night, the bards needs a hug.(didnt know the bards name was Kiwi. It fits him perfectly)





	Puppy eye's

It was a stormy night here in Delphi. Lightning cracked the dark sky, the wind howled as rain pounded the roof of houses. Not giving a moment of rest. It usually was like this these last days of fall. Where the rain didnt quite know if it wanted to be liquid or solid.  
It was also, to a certain witch's dismay, really, really cold. The said witch was in her bed with three blankets, snuggled tightly around her as she tried to sleep. It was to cold! Miriam grumbled.  
Every year she experience this, and every year it felt more horrible than the last. Her dear old grandma was sleeping like a log during these weathers, whilst miriam wished she was blessed with such easy sleep, here she layed. Shivering and wide awake. She sighed in defeat as she got up and slowly but surely made her way to the kitchen. If she couldnt sleep then she will atleast try to get warmer, she thought as she put a kettle on the stove. She sat down on a chair, still smothered in three layers of blankets. Miriam was startled when she heard three knocks on her door. She glanced at the clock, who in their right mind is out in this weather at this time??  
She opened the door by just a crack and took a peek. Oh, its just the bard.. Miriam slammed the door open. "Kiwi?? What in high hell are you doing here!?" without letting him respond, she dragged him in and slammed the door shut.  
He was down right soaked and looked down right miserable. He was about to speak, but was silenced by a towel and a change of clothes shoved into his face. " whatever the reason, it can wait, first we need to warm you up!" miriam yell-whispered and pushed him into the bathroom. Before leaving she felt something tugging at her dress, looking down to see the bards hand holding on to her. She took his frigid hand into hers. She gave it a small kiss before meeting his eyes. " have you eaten, like, at all today?" she asked softly. He shook his head, still not wanting to letting go. She smiled gently and said. "i will be right outside, ok? I wont go far."  
Even if his eyes were highly disagreeing, kiwi let her go, she left the bathroom. Shutting the door, but not closing it fully, just in case the bard needed help. In the kitchen, she grabbed some leftover stew from lunch and put it on the stove. For the tea, she grabbed some herbs she knew would warm him up. She had long forgotten her own goal to stop freezing, and was now hard at work making sure her friend didnt catch a cold.  
After the stew had heated up and the tea was ready, kiwi emerged from the bathroom, wearing a set of her pyjamas. Not missing a beat, she gave him a pair of slippers and threw two of her blankets around him, making sure he was covered enough. She sat him down at her table with a bowl of stew infront of him, and then sat down next to him. "here, eat. It will warm you up."  
He slowly ate the hot stew, and she sipped on her tea. Still burning, but throu careful sips, she managed. Not saying a word, miriam wanted to be sure he atleast had a full stomach before she bombarded with questions. It just seemed like the most polite thing to do. After kiwi was done with his stew, he went for his tea. He sneezed before drinking it, almost dropping the mug.  
"thats what you get for being out in a literally storm, you dingus." she said, trying to make him smile. It didnt work. "..you wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. Really starting to worry about her companion. Sure, she was worried when she saw him outside her door, drenched to the bones. But even in their darker days, he was usually the one to bounce back within minutes.

After several minutes of deafening silence she heard a meek "later?" from the bard. She gave a node. "of course." they sat there. In the middle of the night, sipping on their teas. The herbs seemed to have worked. Miriam didnt feel as cold anymore, and kiwi seemed to have regained some color to his skin. After they finished their tea, miriam gently took hold of the bards hand, thrilled that it didnt feel like ice anymore, and led him to the questroom. She was about to open the door when she felt his hand squeeze hers. She looked at the bard in question.  
His eyes looked so sad, and pleading. She sighed and gave a small smile. Miriam took both of them into her room. As they both got into her bed and snuggled close. Kiwi resting his head under miriams as he tried to snuggle deeper into her hug. She stroked his hair that was still a little wet from the shower. There they layed, listening to the rains assault on the roof. In the midst of quiet, the bard spoke first. "i keep having this nightmare. At the end of the universe, where no sound or color exists." his voice barely a whisper, but miriam listen to him intently anyway.  
"i was alone. I was afraid, and" he started to tear up. "and i knew that no matter what i did, it was useless. I was useless." he was crying now. Miriam rubbed his back, trying her best to soothe him. But didnt interrupt him.  
" and the worst part. The worst part was that you werent there." she looked down to meet his eyes, damp from all the tears. " i was alone. It felt horrid, miriam" he whimpered. He felt her give his forehead a kiss as she slid her hand softly across his red eyes, wiping away some of his tears.  
"im here. I would never leave you" she said softly.  
"even when i went home after the mess between Chaandesh and Rulle. I couldnt stay away for too long, and went and waited at Langtree. Knowing you would come." she smoothed out his hair.  
"plus. You are not useless." "i am." kiwi disagreed, but miriam shushed him. "youre not! You helped a bunch of nobodies become a famous band, you stopped a factory from destroying your hometown and stopped two nations from destroying more of themselves. You climbed a mountain with nothing but help from animals! You saved the world and."  
She started blush a little. "and you helped me."  
The bard was used to praise by now. But hearing miriam talk about him like he actually was a hero, made him smile a little.  
"thanks miriam. I love you.. You love me too, right?" he asked, looking up at her. Blushing, she huffed "of course i do." she replied. "miriam, i need you to say it, please?" he pleaded, looking like a sad puppy. He knew what his puppy eyes did to miriam, and didnt hold anything back. Miriam, already cracking under his gaze, She mumbled. "i love you too." finally he was smiling his big old smile like he always did.  
With droopy eyes, he made himself comfortable in her embrace. "thanks again, miriam" he slurred as he fell into a well needed slumber. Miriam smiled as she gave him a final kiss on his forehead and fell asleep as well.  
"good night, my sweet bard."

**Author's Note:**

> I listened 'two' by 'sleeping at last' while writing this. Its a good song for these two sweethearts.


End file.
